House of Sibling
by PicnMixlover
Summary: Set during season 2 after House of Reflectors. What if Rufus saw Jerome with Jasper that night? Jerome ends up stuck in a terrible situation when he is forced to choose between the people he loves most in the world. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this idea for a while now and I'm at a writers block on how to continue my other stories but I wanted to get this one going. Set after House of Reflections_

Chapter 1

Jerome's POV:

I'm glad we got Trudy back. After all she's more or less looked after me since I was a kid. And I can't believe Rufus is back. Of all the things I didn't need right now what with finding out about dad. I walked into class and fling my bag down.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Alfie says as he and the rest of the Scooby gang come in. There all being distinctly harsh towards Joy and I'm not surprised. After me and Eddie revealed her general bitchyness yesterday I'm glad everyone hates her.

"Jerome," Mara caught me up after class. "Hey I never really thanked you for persuading Mr Sweet to let me write again on the school website!"

"No problem Mara, besides it was a really good article, the one on fathers and sons. I was going to get Poppy to read it, see what she thinks but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"No, not for a while since the day before yesterday. Do you think something's wrong?" she replied.

"No, she's probably off just being Poppy." I said although I was slightly concerned. It was a bit strange. "Well I'll see you later, things to do, people to see," I said hastily and turned to go.

"See you later then," she called after me a little sadly which made me smile. Maybe there was still hope.

I was halfway back to the house when I received a text. CLEARING IN THE WOODS NOW OR ELSE. RZ.

My blood ran cold. RZ. Rufus Zeno. And he didn't make idle threats. With a growing sense of dread I ran to the clearing. This wouldn't be good. I made the clearing and stopped to catch my breath

"Hello Jerome." Rufus emerged from behind a tree. "What do you want?" I asked, my teeth grinding together. "Come on Jerome. I'm sure old comrades can be nicer than that," he said with a grin. "We were never comrades you creep," I growled back. "Sure we were, even before you betrayed me. You were a pretty useful spy. Except I saw you the other night at the heath when I was meeting Jasper. And after you and your little friends rescued Trudy and smashed my doll house I began to realise something." He paused and grinned a little more. "You see, I lost my bargaining chip and could no longer blackmail Jasper. But he wasn't that good anyway, as a spy I mean. You on the other hand are pretty good at it."

"I'm not working for you again. Do you think I'm crazy?" "No I knew it wouldn't be easy but I can be very persuasive." And with that he yanked a figure from behind a tree. Her wrists were tied, she was gagged and had a bruise across her face. Fear was evident in her eyes. I gasped. Poppy. She was struggling and trying not to look scared. Typical Poppy, my sister. Anger welled up inside me like a beast.

"Let her go you creep!" I yelled and made to go towards her. "Don't take another step Jerome. This is how it's going to work. You are going to spy on the Scooby gang for me and give me daily updates on them. Your going to get the Mask of Anubis for me. And if you don't I will kill her. And if you tell anyone about this my associate will tell me and I will hurt her. No mistakes Jerome." Poppy looked more scared than ever as he dragged her away. I stood there tense, barely breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Really pleased with the reaction the first chapter got so quickly; thanks everyone. So I decided to update tonight since I'm going to be very busy with Christmas and revision for mock exams so I will update when I can and I will also try to update my others._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or House of Anubis_

Chapter 2:

Poppy's POV:

One minute I was walking to class, trying to catch up with my friends and the next I suddenly felt a cloth going over my mouth and my arms being tied roughly behind my back.

"Don't struggle, you're coming with me Poppy Clarke," a strange voice said and he dragged me away. He was tall, strong and was wearing a long black overcoat. His eyes were a piercing blue but icy cold. Not that I would admit it to anyone but I was terrified. A hideous sinking feeling crept over me.

What was this creep going to do with me? I didn't even wonder how he knew my name. He dragged me round a corner and I saw a red van with the back door open and the thought that he was kidnapping me bought me to my senses. WHAM. I kicked him as hard as I could right in the shins.

He moaned in pain "you little twerp!" But to my dismay he didn't let go and instead slapped me hard in the face and threw me in the back of the van. I lay there in the dark panting, my face stinging where he slapped me. What the hell was going on?

We drove off but not very far because about five minutes later it stopped and he dragged me out again, forcing me to stand behind a tree in the woods. I could hear him talking to someone. Jerome? What did the gerbil have to do with this. I struggled to hear what they were saying but it sounded like the gerbil had worked for him. Suddenly he yanked me out from behind the tree. Jerome gasped in shock to see me.

"Let her go you creep!" he yelled and made to go towards me. "Don't take another step Jerome. This is how it's going to work. You are going to spy on the Scooby gang for me and give me daily updates on them. You're going to get the Mask of Anubis for me. And if you don't I will kill her. And if you tell anyone about this my associate will tell me and I will hurt her. No mistakes Jerome."

My eyes widened in terror. God what a creep. He was using me to blackmail my brother over some mask? I knew right there and then that this was serious stuff. I just hoped Jerome would come through and help me. Tears stung in my eyes as he dragged me back to the van and through me back inside.

We drove for about an hour before arriving at a little dilapidated barn. He dragged me inside and shoved me into a little room at the back then left, locking the door behind him. I couldn't stop the tears now and they began falling thick and fast. The ropes around my wrists were cutting in tightly and I struggled to breather through the gag. Slowly I, after what felt like hours, I fell asleep.

3 day past. The man, Rufus, came every day to bring me something to eat and drink. He took off the gag and untied my hands but always retied them both before he left. He never said a word to me and I began to give up hope. The food was pitiful and I began to feel ill. I can't take much more of this.

Jerome's POV:

After my meeting with Rufus I went back to school and told them Poppy had gone to stay with our uncle for a while. I could tell they were suspicious but I didn't care. Rufus is such a low life. What kind of nutter kidnaps innocent 13 year olds? Okay Poppy got on my nerves most the time and I wouldn't usually call he innocent but she doesn't deserve this. It was going to be difficult spying on Sibuna. They didn't trust me anyway. But this time luck was in my side.

"Jerome," Nina came and Sibuna came up to me after school. "We've been talking and we really owe it to you for everything with Trudy. And since you got so involved anyway, do you want to be in Sibuna?"

"Sibuna, really?" I said, a little sceptically.

"Yeah, really," she replied.

"Yes. Wow thanks," I said surprised.

"Great, initiation tonight, 6pm in the clearing in the woods and we will fill you in." she smiled.

Later on me and Alfie walked down together. "It's about time mate. Congrats," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I should have been happier but I couldn't stop thinking about Poppy.

"You alright?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah," I said again and smiled a little.

After the initiation which involved burning my first ever prank book (which has been my Bible for pranks) they filled me in on everything. The mask, Sehnkara, the curse, everything and they gave me the last amulet, promising to show me the tunnels later. The senet thing sounded dangerous.

But they were making it so easy for me. For the first time ever then trusted me and I felt awful. They were cursed and if they didn't get the mask for this ghost then they were all going to die! But Poppy would die if I didn't do what Rufus wanted. My sister or my friends! What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys didn't realise I'd left it for so long so here's a quicky.I know I'm ignoring some of what actually happened but it works better like this. If anyone has any good ideas please PM me because I honestly am a little stuck. Thanks._

Jeromes POV:

Days stretched into weeks and Sibuna and I had reached the final challenge. Senet. We had already lost Nina and everything looked hopeless. I was out of my mind with worry for Poppy. Rufus hadn't said a lot to me but seemed happy with my updates. I had started to wander how he knew. His associate must be Vera and she hadn't been spying on Sibuna. Not close enough to know what was going on? So who then? Or was Rufus just making it up to scare me into telling him the truth. I was getting desperate and I only had three options. Keep playing his game to save Poppy, just help Sibuna or put my theory to the test. If I'm right and Rufus doesn't have a real associate then I can tell Sibuna the truth and get them to help me.

Fabian had admitted he couldn't do Senet at the Sibuna meeting the day after we lost Nina. "So hoe about we get Joy to try instead?" he suggested.

"No way." Said Amber "I've got too much Fabina hope for you two. And we can't trust Joy!"

"We haven't got many other options." Said Patricia. And Alfie nodded. It was agreed and Fabian went to get Joy and fill her in though Amber still looked mutinous.

Perfect. Now I could try reporting to Rufus that we were still stuck when in actual fact we were one step ahead.

That night in the tunnels. Joy tried Senet. It didn't work and we nearly lost Amber! "Well in the bright side I filmed the pieces movements and can try and work out a pattern for tomorrow." She said. Amber and Fabian wen to give Nina some food and the rest of us went to bed. I ducked out of Alfies way to the bathroom and sent Rufus this text:

_No closer to the mask chamber and we lost more people on Senet. I need to speak to Poppy. Please!_

I was really worried about her being tied up by Rufus. She didn't deserve it!

Rufus's POV:

I received Jerome's text and frowned. Not good news. Then my phone rang. It was Vera. Victor still thought she was helping him and had seen Sibuna down in the tunnels filming Senet. Jerome was lying! He was going to pay! I told Vera she really was a useful spy like that and ended the conversation.

I drove to the barn where Poppy was and woke her up. Grabbing her by the hair I pulled her to her feet and said "Time we had a little chat with your brother." I called Jerome.

Jeromes POV

"Rufus?"

"It seems you managed to forget your priorities Jerome. You lied to me!"

"No I didn't. I mean-"

"Give it up Jerome did you really think it would work? Have you forgotten how important your sister is? I know you're worried about her so have a quick word."

I ripped off Poppy's gag and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Jerome? What's going on? Please help me. I don't like it here!"

"Poppy." It broke my heart to hear her so desperate. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out. Just hang on in there and tell me where you are!"

"Jerome please! I'm in a bar-!"

Rufus POV

I ripped the phone away from her. "Don't even think about it! Now Jerome you are going to stay on the line and listen while I punish your sister for your mistake of lying!"

I threw Poppy across the room and picked up a metal bar from the corner. Walking over to her crying body I started beating it. Poppy's screams rang out into the night and down the phoneline.


End file.
